


BeetleJuice AU Post #23

by girlswillbewomen, th3d3adb0y



Series: BeetleJuice AU [6]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Mentioned Patty Blum, Myra Kaspbrak is Not a Kaspbrak, She is a Deetz and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswillbewomen/pseuds/girlswillbewomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Some prose for the BeetleJuice AU created by @transboyeds and @staniel_uris
Series: BeetleJuice AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949674
Kudos: 5





	BeetleJuice AU Post #23

After an agonizing lecture from his mother, Eddie manages to escape the living room and head straight back for the attic, determined to get inside if it means he has to break down the fucking door. 

Luckily, such extremes aren’t necessary as when he puts the key in the lock, the knob turns easily and he opens the door to a dusty room. Waving a hand in front of his face to clear the particles he notices a desk propped against the far wall with an ancient computer sitting on top of it. 

He walks over to it, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. The computer seems to be in fine condition externally, no cracks or missing pieces, although there was no way to tell what the condition of its insides were until he took it apart, so he figures he might as well try turning it on first. 

To his surprise, the computer screen lights up, opening to a login screen which is unlocked, although part of him wishes he’d had to figure out how to unlock it to calm himself down. Once on the home screen, he hovers the mouse over the apps covering the default wallpaper. He pauses over AIM, feeling inclined to click it, so he does. The app opens and an empty chatbox awaits him, cursor blinking at him expectantly. Seeing as Patty is MIA, he figures he might as well scream into the void until she calls him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Updates are posted on Tues and Thurs!


End file.
